


Perception

by her_silhouette



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_silhouette/pseuds/her_silhouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny how a shift in perception changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeeFido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeFido/gifts).



> Title: Perception  
> Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014 Movie  
> Pairing(s): Raph/Donnie, Mikey/Donnie, Raph/Donnie/Mikey, very minor Mikey/Raph  
> Word Count: 6.7k  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Summary: It’s funny how a shift in perception changes everything.  
> Author’s Notes: This is a prize for FeeFido for helping my main account getting to 100 followers. She asked for Raph/Donnie and to pick any one of her headcanons or musings. I couldn’t decide on just one so I put in as many as I could remember without looking them up. Warning: Heavy tcest and a slightly immature Mikey. Beta'd by the wonderful Ikara

It’s funny how a shift in perception changes everything.

For instance, Michelangelo had thought gummy bears were the best things on this planet. He swore that he could survive on those little chewy, fruity snacks alone (Despite Leonardo and Master Splinter’s objections otherwise) until their father had brought down their first pizza.

He could still remember that memorable day; it was still warm and was slightly messy from falling off of the back of the delivery man’s motorbike. That first bite of cheesy and saucy goodness had changed everything. Gummy bears had been nearly forgotten and his new favorite food group was pizza, pizza, and pizza.

So Mikey could fully understand how looking at or experiencing something new could change his life forever. He still wasn’t ready to have his world rocked when he walked in on Raphael kissing their nerdy brother.

He was just going to the kitchen to grab one of his Orange Crushes (another life changer) when he saw his brothers partially hidden behind a pillar, talking in low tones. The orange-masked ninja, with all the moxy of a pesky baby brother, detoured quickly and snuck close, hoping to find something to tease them with or, if nothing else, scare the crap out of them. Serves them right for all the pranks they pulled on him, never mind that he most likely initiated them to begin with. Brothers didn’t have to be fair when it came to teasing.

When he got closer, it had only appeared that they were just standing there, talking in a low tone, but just as he went to move in closer to hear what they were saying, his hot-headed brother leaned over and laid what could only be described as a peck upon Donnie’s lips, before backing away with a grin.

It wasn’t necessarily the kiss that changed his view, though that was mind blowing in and of itself. He had never thought of his brothers like that before- of someone other than a sibling to tease, protect, and fight with, someone other than family. For some strange reason though, it kind of made sense to him, to turn to each other romantically. Despite his flirting and demeanor with April, he knew it was just for show, something he could do to let April know how much he liked her, even before he knew she had been the one to save their lives. There was no way a babe like that would go for a turtle like him, even if he was the hottest one. It was fun, she didn’t seem to mind, and it annoyed his brothers, so he had kept at it.

So the thought of being in a romantic, or at least sexual, relationship with any one of them hadn’t really caused a difference in his thinking other than, “Ooh, options!” What really caused him to lose breath was the way Donnie looked after the kiss. His skin darkened at his cheeks and he gave Raph that geeky smile, like the one he gets when they praise him after one of his projects was done and it had been a success. His eyes twinkled from behind his glasses and then he gave a little snort, which he quickly tried to hide behind his hands. But Raph quickly grabbed both of them and held them firmly in his own.

“Hey,” Raph said, his voice still pitched low. “Don’t do that. I like your laugh.”

And that was when Mikey realized that he did, too. He recalled all the times he would dive-bomb his immediate older brother, sending his fingers into every nook and cranny to elicit a giggle or a snort from the thinner turtle and how those sounds pleased him. He also remembered all the times he sought Don out above all others, just because he had the unexplainable need to be near him. And while Mikey knew he was good looking for the mutant turtle variety, Donnie was the prettiest, especially when those dorky glasses were missing from his face.

That was the moment that caused Mikey’s world to change. It was one inexplicable thought that shot through his mind that allowed him to view everything in a different light.

He was in love with Donnie.

It was a heady experience, knowing he was in love. April was fluff, (no offense meant to her,) but what he felt for Don was tangible, more real. Like he could see a life with him, more than the pleasant dreams he had about April. He could imagine snuggling up with the beanstalk during movies. He could see himself pulling Donnie down by his mask-tails and kissing him. He can picture bending Donnie over his work bench and really going to town with him.

Mikey was an instant gratification kind of turtle and he didn’t do things in halves. When he found something, or someone, he wanted he’d put his whole heart into it and wouldn’t take baby steps to get it. He’d just jump right in, regardless of the danger and didn’t usually think about the consequences. This was his same thought process when he became aware of his feelings for Donnie. He didn’t stop to think if it was a good idea or even if it was the right one. He didn’t even pause to see if his feelings would be returned.

Of course, there was one thing that gave him pause and forced him to slow his roll when executing his plan to “Woo Donnie.” The only thing that held him back was the fact that Raph was in the picture. It wasn’t necessarily a fear thing. Raph may be a big, ugly brute, but Mikey’s been known to, on several occasions, beat Raphie in the dojo and more than several times outside of it. In all actuality, Raph was a big ole’ teddy bear, whose bark was sometimes worse than his bite.

It was more of a respect thing. Because despite the fact that Raph was sometimes a jerk and was now an instant rival for Donnie’s affection, he was still his brother and Mikey knew he had feelings hiding behind that beefy wall he put up around himself.

But he knew that that wasn’t really going to stop him from pursuing Don. He guessed it was a sibling rivalry thing too because now that he knew that Raph had something he wanted, he was desperate to have it for his own. Just like Raph’s toy motorcycle that the bigger turtle had loved with all his heart and had played with every day. Mikey knew it was not his, he knew that Raph thoroughly enjoyed it and that Mikey had other toys to play with; he still wanted to have what Raph had.  He also knew that he wouldn’t be able to obtain the desired object through force (he had tried that already, it hadn’t worked and had only left him with a new bump on the head.) No, he had learned from many years as the baby brother that sometimes he’d have to be sneaky to get what he wanted, so he knew that this was the strategy he had to put forth to get Donnie. He had to be sly about it.

Mikey knew that had he been the bigger turtle, he would have immediately subsided and went off to mope silently about his unrequited love. But that wasn’t the kind of turtle he was. He in general liked to grab life by the balls and live in the now. He was well aware of his selfish tendencies and figured that it was excusable considering he’s the youngest of four brothers with one parent.

So he immediately set his plan into motion that very day. He’d take it slow, at least as slow as he could handle, and try to show that Donnie could do better than a turtle who was gruff and emotionally constipated. Mikey was going to rock Donnie’s world- he just didn’t know it yet.

He started off small; He would skulk around the area Donnie and Raph would hang out, mostly Don’s lab or the dojo, and wait for Raph to vacate Donnie’s side. As soon as he did, Mike would replace him, putting himself in Don’s way and into his heart. He was attentive, loving, showing more affection than he usually did (which was admittedly a lot.)

Donnie seemed apprehensive at first, especially when he came into his lab, but as soon as he realized that Mikey was there for him and not to mess with any of his experiments, he started to relax and enjoy his increased company. The closeness they had shared in their youth came back. They had been inseparable as toddlers and constant playmates as children, taking comfort in each other while their older siblings would fight with one another. Then training had started and Don got pulled into this strange competition with Raph, something similar to the rivalry Leo and Raph had had almost their whole lives. But this one was calmer, friendlier, as if they were pushing each other to be better. Then when he wasn’t training, Donnie started to become engrossed with his own projects- things Mikey never understood, and so he had set out to do his own thing and somehow they had grown apart.

Mikey wanted to rectify that now, because his logic was that if Donnie remembered how much fun it had been back then, he would realize how even better they could have it now, especially the more “adult” things.

But he made sure to do it while Raph wasn’t looking or paying attention, at least at first. He always waited until Donnie was alone before coming to him and at the first hint of Raph’s return, Mikey would magically slip away before the larger turtle even knew he was there. After a few weeks of this, he started to come earlier and earlier, and stay later and later. Soon, Mikey would be crossing paths with the Sai wielder, always being cordial and giving him a winning smile. He did this because he knew that it would raise Raph’s guards. This was done on purpose because Mikey had finally gotten to the stage of his plan where he wanted Raph to become uncomfortable and perhaps a bit jealous. He was hoping that the big lug would start questioning him and/or Donnie, and because he hasn’t actually done anything that couldn’t be construed as brotherly affection, they would deny it. Since Donnie honestly had no clue, he would be even more believable. He knew of Raph’s temper and if he thought he was being lied to, he would start picking fights with Donnie and perhaps start a drift.

He allowed this to happen for a couple more weeks, but when he hadn’t heard or witnessed any disturbances between the couple, he decided to move directly into the next phase, “accidental interruptions.” He started walking in on their alone time, but only the most innocent ones, or the not-so-innocent ones where it would be easy for them to play it off as innocent. He didn’t want to spoil the game by being forced to acknowledge their relationship, and since they hadn’t announced it to the family yet, Raph couldn’t really complain. Sometimes he would just stay a few minutes, other times he would stay the whole duration of Raph’s visit, if he was the one visiting Donnie, until he left. If Donnie was the one visiting Raph, Mikey would either follow Donnie out or leave soon afterwards. Either way, Mikey noticed the way Raph would sulk when things ended this way.

Don, in Mikey’s opinion, looked to be enjoying the attention of the two turtles, even if they were a bit of a distraction from his projects. Soon, Mikey and Donnie were making plans of their own without Raph and more than once he had heard Don declining invitations to train or go topside because he already had a previous engagement with Mikey for a scary movie or a video game. That was when Raph started sending dark looks in the direction of his youngest brother. That was when Mikey knew it was time to move into the next phrase.

He started to leave his mark, to let others (Raph, mainly) know that he showed an interest in Donnie. At first, he started with small touches and “accidental” bumps, stuff that could be brushed away. Then he upped the amount of affection he gave. He was already an affectionate turtle, but he kicked it up a notch with Donnie. Extra hugs, prolonged contact, arm squeezes, even kisses on the cheeks- something he hasn’t really done since they were small. He especially loved doing that because Don’s cheeks would grow dark with either embarrassment or pleasure. He would crowd Donnie’s personal space, something he does a lot anyway, but this time he made sure that their skin touched, rubbed up against each other, leaving the slightest trace of his scent on the lanky turtle. But the real fun started when they were watching movies or playing games with each other on the couch. They were big turtles, with Don reaching the highest at 6’8” and Raph being the widest, they naturally didn’t have a lot of wiggle room on their furniture, even their home made ones, so Mikey took advantage of that fact by snuggling up against his interest. It was easiest when they watched horror films, then Mikey could act scared and climb all over Donnie for protection. This always seemed to make the older turtle laugh, which never failed to send butterflies to Mikey’s stomach. Whenever Don would put his own long arms around the smaller turtle, Mikey would start to squirm and rub as if still in terror, allowing his unique musk to pour onto Donnie and by the time the movie was over, Donnie would smell like a combination of the two of them. This turned Mikey on like nothing else. Several times he had to excuse himself afterwards just to jerk off to the scent.

By then he knew Raph was on the edge. After some of these “handy” sessions, he would catch Raph pulling Don into a secluded area where he proceeded to create markings of his own.

Don was left in blissful confusion, being unknowingly courted in such a manner. For such a smart turtle, Don could be amazingly oblivious, especially when it came to emotions or things that didn’t fall under his preferred subjects of study. But he knew Donnie wouldn’t be ignorant for too much longer. Either he was going to figure it out himself or Raphie-boy was going to fill him in.

Mikey figured one of three things will happen- One; Donnie will come to his senses and realize that Mikey is the more suitable mate and kick Raph to the curb. Then they would make sweet, sweet love the rest of their lives. Two; Don would let him down gently, because that’s the kind of turtle he is, and then Mikey would be back at square one, and live out the scenario as if he hadn’t pursued Donnie at all, only with the added heartbreak of knowing his feelings weren’t returned. Or three; Raph wouldn’t give Donnie a chance to make a choice and would beat Mikey to a pulp.

The next phase had happened a lot sooner than Mikey could have anticipated, and when he found himself cornered by the hulking Raphael one afternoon, he was sure it was that last option. He mentally started to say goodbye to everything he held dear in the world, from his family to last night’s pizza, when he was blindsided.

Not by the fist, as he had expected, but an offer.

Raph had told him, almost cordially, that they knew of his interest in Donatello and that they would like to extend an invitation- to their bed. 

Mikey heard the “their” part very clearly because of the extra strength Raph had placed behind it, but being high from the euphoria of still being alive, he had nodded his assent anyway. He didn’t really notice how Raph hadn’t exactly met his eyes or that he practically melted away after he told Mikey to meet up in Donnie’s lab that night after dinner. All he remembered at that moment was the way his heart had sped up and he had become instantly aroused.

While none of his fantasies with Donnie included his biggest brother, he couldn’t deny how sexy Raph could be. Donnie was long and lanky, with legs for days and an ass that just begged to be bit. But Raph was the opposite; completely stacked, filled with muscles and hard edges that even Mikey wouldn’t say no to rubbing certain parts of himself against. So while Raph hadn’t been what he had anticipated, he figured that he’d at least get a taste of Donnie while he was at it. And who knows? Maybe it was a great chance for Donnie to compare the two turtles in action. Granted, Raph probably had a powerful thrust and was probably well hung based on his size, but Mikey had been playing around with himself since he realized what his dick was for and knew that while he wasn’t long, he was thick and energetic. He was sure he could show Donnie-boy a few things that night.

After he finished cleaning up their supper dishes, Mikey snuck into Donnie’s lab and locked the door so they could not be disturbed. When he finally turned and looked at the sight before him- Well, if he hadn’t been turned on before, he most certainly was now.

There, laid in a nest of what had to be every pillow and blanket in the lair, was Donnie and Raph, completely naked. Donnie was sprawled carapace down on top of Raph, who was propped up against a stack of pillows and was looking at Mikey with hooded eyes over Don’s left shoulder.

“So glad you could finally join us,” Raph said, his scarred mouth twisting into a smirk.

The sight was intoxicating and Mikey had to clinch his cloaca to stop from dropping down and ending the party sooner. While he still had the stamina of a teenager, he didn’t want to give off the wrong impression before he even got to touch the duo.

Donnie looked over towards him, but with his glasses off Mikey knew that Don’s vision was limited. He saw his potential lover squint prettily up at him, and a lavish smile graced his face.

 “We’ve been waiting for you,” Donnie said with a purr in his voice. He stretched out his long limbs and Mikey watched in fascination as those beautiful legs parted to lie on the outside of Raph’s own thighs, which weren’t exactly closed up tight. The position had given Mikey the perfect space to fit in between those gorgeous limbs, all Donnie had to do at that point was beckon him with a simple wag of his finger and Mikey quickly stripped off his own gear then moved forward and placed himself between them.

With just a wordless glance at Raph, Mikey knew that this was all for Donnie’s benefit more than theirs, and so he knew (and quite honestly preferred,) that it would only be Donnie Mikey was going to be fucking that night. Raph was there just to watch and be very on hand.  So, very mindful of that fact, Mikey quickly sat down between Raph’s thick thighs and lovingly placed Don’s thighs on top of his own, giving him a wonderful view of those naked appendages. It had been a long time since he had been able to look at Don’s thighs unwrapped and as soon as he saw that delectable skin up-close, he understood why. There was a tantalizing array of bite marks and hickeys that enhanced the perfect canvas, with a spattering of scratches and a nice pair of three-fingered hand bruises from an earlier act of rough lovemaking. Mikey wanted to bend down and recreate each imperfection on those beautiful thighs, to cover the marks Raph had made with his own, but he knew that now was not the time. From the way Raph was looking at him, like he was prey, Mikey knew that he would tolerate no acts of claiming today.

But even with the sense of urgency that was starting to come from the couple, Mikey wanted to take his time. He wanted savor this moment, this first time with them. He didn’t doubt that there would be other times because he was certain in his abilities to keep them coming back for more. He delicately ran his hands up and down Donatello’s legs, lovingly caressing his tight calves, tickling the bottom of his foot, and firmly gripping those strong thigh muscles. After several minutes of worshiping the legs his crush had stood on, he moved up further, squeezing that supple ass, eliciting a high-pitched churr that caused the head of Mikey’s dick to peak out, but he was able to keep the rest in. Though that was turning out to be harder than he had anticipated as he felt the tip brush up against Raph’s meaty thighs, and because Raph started to squirm in tangent with the turtle on top of him. It was proving to be such a delicious experience.

Don bucked his hips as Mikey’s nimble fingers brushed up against his tail, which was wet from what he had guessed either a lovemaking session right before he entered or just prep work for their current activities. But Mikey backed away quickly, not wanting to finish his explorations just yet. Don whined at the loss of touch near his entrance and Raph turned his lips to Don’s exposed neck to comfort him. Another churr rang out at the attention, only to grow in volume when Mikey started to travel his fingers up and down Don’s fleshy sides. The area between their plastron and carapace had always been sensitive, and Mikey had been very fond of attacking those spots for tickle wars. So he paid special attention to them, drawing little doodles along the flesh, sending Donnie into another round of churrs and causing him to rub up against both Mikey and Raph so enticingly.

After what probably seemed like a torturous amount of time to Donnie, Mikey finally moved his hands from Don’s sides to his plastron and petted the firm scutes before moving to touch the sliver of skin in between. After a few moments of exploration, Mikey dragged his nails down causing a loud gasp to escape the brainy turtle, who bucked his hips again in earnest.

“Mikey,” Raphael called out in a choked voice. It was obvious that the display of Mikey exploring his lover and the way Donatello squirmed on top of him was starting to get to him.

“No, problem, bruh,” Mikey said, slowly moving his hands back down to the lower part of Don’s body. But just before he got to Donnie’s tail, Mikey surged forward and planted his lips on top of the genius’s own. Donnie groaned, his mouth opening at the sudden onslaught of the mouth upon his and Mikey was able to quickly dip his tongue into that normally loquacious cavern before backing out again and settling back between Donnie’s thighs. The kiss was just a small taste of what Mikey had wanted to do, but he knew time was of the essence now. Mikey couldn’t keep his cock in anymore and allowed it to drop down fully. A rough churr escaped Raph’s mouth as he felt the appendage rub up against him. Mikey smiled because Raph had tried to hold it back and he counted this as a small victory.

The younger turtle licked his lips as he eyed Donnie’s entrance again, which was glistening even more with what he suspected was Don’s pre-cum.

“Is little Donnie gonna come out and play?” Mikey asked in a sing-song voice, which caused Raph to roll his eyes and Donnie to let out a strained giggle. He knew from personal experience (and a few toys he had been able to procure,) that it was doable to have his penis enter Donnie’s cloaca with him dropped out.

“Nah,” Raph said, nipping Don’s neck again which elicited a whine, “Donnie likes it in when he’s fucked, ‘don’tcha, Donnie?”

The sandwiched turtle gave a quick nod and arched his hips up, clearly impatient with the talk. His body was begging to be plundered and Mikey couldn’t hold back any more. He quickly looked around, knowing that they had to have had some type of lube around when Raph reached to the side and quickly thrusted the tube right under Mikey’s nose. He gave a quick grin of thanks before pouring a generous amount of lube into his hand and quickly coated his cock with it. It didn’t matter if Donnie was already prepped and ready for him, he wasn’t about to hurt Donnie, even if Raph wasn’t right there watching like a hawk. After a several pumps, which caused at least the biggest turtle to lick his lips at the sight, Mikey knew he was ready and lifted himself slightly. Donnie may have been skinnier than all the rest of them, but he was nowhere near light, so Raph, who clearly saw that Mikey was having a difficult time getting in the right position, hooked his forearm under Don’s left leg and lifted it up, giving Mikey the perfect angle to place the tip of his penis into Donnie’s entrance and slowly slide it inside.

It was simply perfection. Mikey honestly thought there couldn’t be any better feeling than having his dick squeezed by the tight muscles of Don’s ass. The pressure was blissfully wonderful and it took a herculean effort not to shoot his load right then and there. Mike couldn’t imagine anyone not wanting to do this for the rest of his life. He felt as if his soul was finally at peace with his body and he was awaiting to be admitted into Nirvana.

That was when Mikey realized that he was complete drama queen and that if he wanted to continue his lovemaking with Donnie, he needed to move and pronto.

He rocked forward, little by little, until his staff was fully sheathed. He stayed there for a minute to both allow Donnie a chance to adjust to him and so that he could move his hands to Don’s hips for a better grip. He heard Don’s panting above him, but purposely chose not to look. The sight of Donnie undone would completely undo him as well and he wanted this beautiful moment to last.

Finally, after at least half a minute had gone by, Mikey slid part of the way out before thrusting smoothly back in. A churr rose up from both turtles, and Mikey quickly repeated the action, being sure that he stayed as gentle as possible. He put his whole concentration on the task at hand so he didn’t catch the murmurs that were happening in front of him. He had assumed it was Raph inquiring about Don’s comfort and figured if it was something he needed to know, Raph would be sure to direct it to him. When Don started to relax and his hips started to match the slow rhythm Mikey had set forth, the thrusting turtle gave a grin and picked up the speed a bit.

Now that Donnie was in full enjoyment mode, Mikey decided to glance up and the sight was as wondrous as watching his dick entering Donnie’s body had been. His immediate older brother had a look of pure bliss on his face. His mouth hung slightly open, his eyes were squinted as he tried to take in the sight in front of him. Little beads of sweat had started to drip down from his face and they traveled down to his neck, where Raph was licking them away in between speaking. Now that he was finally paying attention, Mikey could understand what the normally red-masked turtle was saying;

“…and he has his tongue out. It’s just like when he’s playing his video games and he’s on one of those super hard levels. He all concentrating and everything,” Raph said, his voice as smooth as velvet and it caused Mikey’s dick to twitch in the confines of Donnie’s ass, which cause Donnie to twitch as well and let out a string of churrs. “Who knew that the pipsqueak could concentrate on anything physical? He sure is showing us something new.”

God. Having Raph narrate his entire lovemaking to a semi-blind Donatello just set the whole thing onto a new level and Mikey couldn’t hold back any more. His thrusts started to become sharper and faster, and Don found himself being forced to wrap his right leg around Mikey’s shell to keep up with his thrusts.

This gave Mikey a new angle that caused him to brush up against the little bundle of nerves inside the chasm of Donnie’s cloaca. Donatello bucked wildly at that, he could barely be contained by Raph’s arms and Mikey’s lower body.

“Oh, yes,” Don panted out, the ‘s’ coming out as a hiss and he threw his head back as he tried to get Mikey to hit that spot again. Raph grinned into Donnie’s neck before turning his eyes to the turtle between his mate’s legs, giving a definite nod.

On some level, Mikey knew that this would be the finale but somehow he didn’t mind. He was so turned on that he would do just about anything at that moment to find his release, but he was sure of one thing- He wanted Donnie to come first. So he lifted himself up again, his strong legs bracing against Raph’s own and started thrusting into Donnie at that same angle, ensuring that he was hitting Don’s prostate head-on.

Their brilliant brother gave a loud cry, his voice bouncing off the walls as he felt wave after wave of pleasure shooting through him and Mikey let his own voice cry out as he felt Donnie clamp down on his dick while he climaxed. Because his dick was still inside, Mikey not only felt the walls of his cloaca bear down on his own cock, but also the flooded warmth of Don’s semen and he only was able to thrust a couple more times before he came himself, adding his own cum in with the mix.

The short turtle continued to drive into Don’s wet heat a few more times as his inner walls continued to milk him before he was able to stop and he paused a moment, bent over the spent turtle to catch his breath. He was only allowed a few moments of reprieve before he felt the turtle beneath him start to shift and he instinctively backed away, allowing his dick to slide out of Don’s warmth with a pop.

At first, he had thought it was Donnie that was moving, either to get into a better position or to get up, but when Mikey was able to move his head, he realized that it had been Raph who had started to move the lanky turtle. Don looked like all of his limbs were made out of noodles as he flopped slightly. Both turtles looked questioningly at the biggest turtle for a moment, but this time Raph only had eyes for Donnie. There was something imploring in Raph’s golden-hued irises that Don seemed to recognize and understand, because all Donnie had to do was give a short nod before Raph was completely manhandling Donnie to straddle the bulking turtle and, with a quickness Mikey had no clue his second-eldest brother could possess, sat Don onto his bulging dick.

“Oh shit,” Mikey murmured as he watched Raph pause a moment, allowing Donatello to adjust to the bigger girth, but Mikey’s lovemaking seemed to have been enough to stretch Donnie as much as he needed because the pause was short and Mikey was graced with a show of one brother riding the other.

Only that wasn’t completely true. Sure, Donnie was on top, and he saw that his hips were moving in time with Raph’s thrusts and that he was moving up and down on top of Raph’s impressive cock. But Mikey could tell, barely, because he was so enthralled with what he was witnessing, that Don’s legs held no tension in them, that even though his knees were touching their little pillow bed on either side of Raph’s hips, he was not using them to raise or to impale himself onto Raph’s dick. In fact, he seemed to be putting most of his efforts into his arms, which were placed right in front of him, and pushing himself up into a semi-upward position over Raph’s torso. Mikey realized that the large hands that were gripping onto Donnie’s hips weren’t just there for leverage. Raph was physically lifting Don up by those hips and bringing him down again, completely manipulating the timing of Don’s rise and fall. It was like Don was a rag doll that Raph was controlling and both parties seemed to enjoy it immensely. The sight was surely setting Mikey’s loins ablaze again and he was already hot and hard in his own hand before Raph could even open his mouth again.

Mikey moved from his position at their feet until he was on Raph’s left side, and braced himself against another stack of pillows, his cock already leaking as he pumped in the rhythm he was witnessing before him. This gave him both the optimal viewing point and allowed him to hear Raph clearly;

“Do you know how hot that was?” Raphie asked, his voice barely showing the strain of both his puppetry and his fucking. “Watching him thrust into you again and again, and you just answering every thrust with one of your own? Do you know how you completely undo me? How completely messed up in the head I am when I hear you churr? I love seeing you get fucked. I love seeing that look of pleasure on your face and it don’t even have to be me putting it there. I want to see you turned on all the time. I want to see you come every day. Every hour. Every minute, ‘cuz that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

More words poured out of a mouth that Mikey had previously thought was incapable of speaking like this; this encouraging and, quite frankly hot, bedroom talk. They caused the masturbating turtle to tear his eyes away from the majesty of Don and Raph’s coupling to look at the oldest turtle’s face and that sight was even more breathtaking.

Because Raph was looking at Donnie the way he was meant to be looked at, like he was the sun and the moon and all the stars in the sky. Like Don was the universe’s most precious jewel and Raph was in awe of his splendor. There was so much love in his eyes and Mikey swore he’d never seen anything like it. It was the most precious thing he had ever witnessed and he felt his heart both break and heal simultaneously. Raph was looking at Donnie like he deserved to be looked at and Mikey knew that despite his own feelings he could never match that look. Not when Donnie’s face mirrored Raph’s own exactly. Mikey knew he would never be able to get Donnie to look at him as he was now looking at his mate, his true mate. He was going to be honest- that hurt. But sometimes perception is a funny thing, because while he was heartbroken to know he would never have Donnie’s heart the way he had wanted, he knew just by the act they had allowed him to participate in, that they did love him enough to want to share something that they could have been understandably selfish about, and if that wasn’t enough, then he would just need to find his own happy ending and stop trying barge in on theirs.

It was quite evident that this thing, this little ménage à trois, hadn’t been Donnie’s idea at all, like Mikey had thought. Raph had to have set this up because he thought it would make Donnie happy or, more likely, that it was a mutual discussion turned into a plan. Mikey had been silly to think that his little stunts would have held any bearing on what these two had going on, based on those looks. He wanted to laugh at his hour-younger self who thought he could just waltz in here and steal Donnie from Raph’s very capable hands. It was a heady feeling, growing up in a span of a few minutes, but he figured he’d just roll with it like he did with everything else in life: with enthusiasm and style.

He ejaculated just moments before the couple did, and was pleased to see a stream of his cum splash onto both parties. As Don came for a second time, his head back and mouth opened in a silent cry, Raph bucked up two or three more times before holding himself up, arching his hips forward and holding Don firmly so that every last drop was milked from the top turtle’s still quivering cloaca. Mikey grinned at the momentary statue the two made before Raph, with a gentleness that still surprised him, lowered Donnie down and slowly slipped his deflated penis from inside him. Both warm-hued masked turtles watched as the semen from all three of them dripped out of Donnie’s hole and Mikey had to bite back a groan at the sight.

Mike sat back and waited a few seconds as Donnie slid to Raph’s right side and curled himself up against the bigger turtle, the happy look on his face took his breath away momentarily. Raph turned his head to his lover and gave a gentle smile that only Mikey was witness to. Don sighed into the kiss he received from Raph on his forehead before he turned to Mikey and extended a hand as an invitation to cuddle.

As much as he would have loved to cuddle up with the two lugs, and if they were crazy enough to invite him again he would totally take them up on the offer (he may not be that smart, but he’s not that stupid), but his newfound enlightenment told him it was time to tuck his tail between his legs and admit defeat as graciously as he could. So he grabbed Donnie’s hand and gave it a squeeze before forcing it gently to rest upon Raph’s chest. Donnie gave him an inquisitive look that was quickly replaced with surprised pleasure when Mikey leaned over and gave him a kiss. It wasn’t like the one he had given him before. That had been desperate and spontaneous. This one was slow and emotional. He wanted to convey all of his feelings into this one kiss, to let Donnie know how much he loved him and that he was letting go. When he finally ended the kiss, he pulled back and saw the tears in Donnie’s eyes and knew that the message had been received. Mikey could feel Raph’s eyes on him and that caused him to turn, he placed a hand behind the bigger turtle’s head and also gave him a kiss. This one was shorter, but no less emotional. A thank you, for being Don’s everything, and a warning, in the form of a nip, to never break his heart. He knew by the stunned grin on Raph’s face when he backed away from the kiss that he had made the message clear enough. He gave his brothers a smile that was nearly believable and they smiled back.

“Night, guys!” Mikey quipped, moving quickly to pinch Raph’s tail and barely ducked the blow Raph tried to land on him, laughingly blew them a kiss, and left with the remnants of his broken heart in search of some serious glue.

But with his new outlook on life he knew that his heart wouldn’t stay broken for long, and more than likely, he’ll have his heart broken a few more times before it was mended completely. Maybe by then he’ll have someone who could help piece them back together. Until then, he’ll just allow this one night of splendor to be the star of his masturbatory fantasies for a while. The heartbreak was totally worth that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, I have a shit ton of stories I've started writing, but so little time to write them all. It's sad that most of them are multi-chaptered and while I usually don't like posting stories until they are mostly done, I may change that.


End file.
